legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Korean Patch Note 20160226
important * This ability is now equipped with a costume to hide the appearance has been added. Costumes external ON / OFF can be applied to check my room wearing a costume costume. * The default number of towers repeated combat chaos - it has been increased to "5 times> 10 times." * The VIP level-specific benefits has been increased. - Stores the refresh frequency and gap dimensions / jaedojeon ruins exploration has been an increase in the number of hours. * "Valentine's Day" has been added to this new costume. - Carol Valentine Dark Overlord Indiana / Acer's Heartbreaker / Yukiho white chocolate / Dark Choco Loco-ku / Heart Hunter serisa * It has been added Costume Box at the store. February 26 afternoon 02 March 27 Stores available once with Hearts in 2000 from City. [event * The New Year Bags event has ended. - No longer be able to obtain monkey grab bag of, was deleted bags were being carried in the bag. - The 'kkiku kkiku' which appeared in the second round of the Top combat chaos does not occur. * 2 anniversary commemoration advanced to the second level of the gap compensation event twice event has ended. * 2 When completed, bounty hunting for the third anniversary of the event "a very rare / rare box", "Orichalcum Ore season 1/2" compensation will be raised twice until the next periodic inspection. hero * The 'Avengers disappeared in the darkness "and" dig suwang Ross' skill has been fixed problems using sound output significantly. combination * New heroes combined effects' full moon appears, "it has been added. "The full moon appears," Muhsin is pagunseong, consists of Crowley, the white beast, HP 10% and 30% attack power will be increased. * New heroes combined effect of the 'great tradition' has been added. "Great tradition" consists of digging Los suwang, coma, Leo, Aries, and that damage is increased by 20%. scramble; * Once a user has modified the death of more problems emerging from the mine before. * An issue that sometimes heroic leader is the user who is changing only the individual, as the march has not changed has been fixed. [item * The tooltip text of Bella only weapon item has been added. - Only better hands with chain-type only the Bella available. Jinyeotda never far away a long range that can tear away at once. - Legend / myth effect: 3X3 extent of the damage to the enemy giving ATK by 100% attack and defense 40% reduction Etc February - Valentine's Day Costumes pre-loading paper 5 has been added. * This event rewards the Coliseum, a small piece Hearts Fixed a problem that is not normally paid. Missing compensation will be paid during a regular inspection batch. * 4: The problem some UI failed to properly output from the device with 3 ratio has been improved. * Advent my hero myth / legend descended upon the Help window, the touch of a button to suit the content has been improved so that help is output. * If a comment on a post on the board through written more than 10 Fixed a problem Comments order not output normally. * This is displayed as if in possession of one of the heroes that were acquired and displayed in a picture book hero must not Mado This phenomenon has been fixed annuity. * Engraved challenges related orders have been removed. * Order from Google's accomplishments engraved parts, equipment related to the improved achievement has been removed. Source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/709284